Misja u pjoterów
LetycjaHej * 8:48Primaryhelphej * 8:48LetycjaCo tam? * 8:50Primaryhelpa nic, dobrze * 8:50LetycjaNo to nic tylko się cieszyć * Startujesz w mistrzostwach na wiki? * 8:54Primaryhelpnie, nie startuję * 8:54LetycjaSzkoda * Hm,a w jakim byłbyś domu? (Bo nie znam tylko twojego wyboru a całej reszty tak ) * 8:57Primaryhelpw sumie to nie wiem, ja nawet nwm jakie domy są do wyboru * Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! * Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. * By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na w:c:dev:Talk:ChatHacks. * 8:58Braktraxyo * 8:59LetycjaSlytherin,Gryffindor,Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw * Siema Brax * 8:59Braktraxo czm gadacie? * 8:59LetycjaO mistrzostwach i domach w hogwarcie * Ja jestem w Gryffindorze * 9:01Primaryhelp * 9:01Braktraxto nieźle ja nic nie ogarniam * 9:01Primaryhelpja tylko gryffindor coś kojarzę z tych czterech * 9:02Braktraxja też z deko skądś * 9:02LetycjaMożna zebrać swoje cechy i wybrać te "najsilniejsze" * 9:03Braktraxno to jak ja pozbieram to resztę jednym splunięciem pokonam * 9:03Letycja * 9:03Braktraxa żem zgłodniał * 9:04LetycjaDałabym jogurt * Ale nie wiem czy lubicie * 9:04Braktraxzw zrobię sb * 9:07LetycjaJa też zw czasem trzeba przejąć tron * Jesteś teraz nieobecny. * 9:18LetycjaOk jj * 9:18Braktraxjj * 9:18Primaryhelpw tym samym czasie wróciliscie lol * 9:18Braktraxz mikrofali kromki sb zrobiłem chociaż maluchy śpią * nie no to jest podejrzane * 9:18Letycja * 9:19Primaryhelpwgl to ja idę * czesc * 9:19Braktraxnieeee * yo * 9:19LetycjaSzkoda pa * Primaryhelp deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 9:20Braktraxjesteśmy sami * 9:20LetycjaNo * 9:20Braktraxwgl o czm są te zawody? * 9:20LetycjaWróć,Adaś jest z nami ducjo * * Duchowo * W sensie * 9:21Braktraxto nieźle nic nie ogarniam * 9:21LetycjaCztery drużyny bo są cztery domy * 9:22Braktraxa na czym polegają te zawody? * 9:23LetycjaBierze się udział w AM i tego typu żeczach i zdobywa punkty dla swojego zespołu podliczane są we wrześniu dom z największą ilością wygrywa * 9:23Braktraxa czym jest AM? * 9:23LetycjaArtykuł miesiąca * 9:24Braktraxa okay * 9:24LetycjaSą też miesięczne konkursy rysunkowe i tp * 9:24Braktraxja tam rysować nie umiem * 9:25LetycjaPowiem ci w sekrecie że ja też nie i dlatego nigdy nie startuje * 9:26Braktraxmeh * ale za to potrafię grać na kilku instrumentach * 9:27LetycjaNo to szkoda że nie mam discorda na tablecie pograłbyś na potterwarcie * * 9:27Braktrax * ale mam bana chyba 4evr * 9:28LetycjaNie może być wieczny * Chyba * 9:28Braktraxa w jakim sensie? że na discordzie nie ma takiej możliwości? * czy że na waszym serwerze jest to niedopuszczalne? * 9:29LetycjaŻe najwyżej mogą chyba tylko na kilka miesięcy * Najniżej na tydzień * Mógłbyś też usunąć konto i założyć nowe z innym avatarem * 9:31Braktrax * raczej by wywęszyli spisek * 9:31LetycjaDałoby ci to dostęp do disa * 9:31Braktraxi tak mnie tam raczej nie chcą ;-; * 9:31LetycjaPo prostu się nie zdradzaj * 9:32Braktraxmusiałbym jeszcze nowe konto zakładać na fandomie a nie chce mi się tylko po to :-: * 9:33LetycjaHm,ja mam dwa gdybym się nie ujawniła to by nie wiedzieli że to ja * Tylko pacynki są zakazane * 9:34Braktraxno niestety * 9:34LetycjaMiałam dobre argumenty * 9:34Braktraxbym miał pewnie przesrane * Nekomimi97 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! * 9:35LetycjaHej ci * 9:35Braktraxyo * 9:36Nekomimi97 co kombinujecie * 9:37LetycjaJa jestem anioł,przecież wiesz * 9:37Braktraxchyba nic * 9:38Nekomimi97 * Nekomimi97 paczy * hmm * 9:40LetycjaCo u was ? * 9:40Nekomimi97 * Nekomimi97 obserwuje * 9:42LetycjaTyle to ja już wiem * Jesteś teraz nieobecny. * Nie jesteś już oddalony. * 9:42Braktraxja dzisiaj wymieniłem błotnik w samochodzie i naprawiłem sanki tylnego zawieszenia * i odebrałem dyplom ukończenia studiów * 9:43Nekomimi97 gratuluje Brak * trax * brakuje ci trax? * * 9:43Braktraxmożliwe * 9:44LetycjaUuu gratulacje Brax * 9:44Braktraxthx thx * Jesteś teraz nieobecny. * Nie jesteś już oddalony. * 9:52Braktraxzałożyłem się z kolegą że przekupi profesorów żeby mu pozwolili bronić pracę magisterką bo on to ogółem nie bronił pracy licencjackiej ani inżynierskiej * założyłem się o 15000 zł i dwie flaszki * i wygrał zakład * ten kolega węgrem jest * 9:52LetycjaNo to grubo * 9:52Nekomimi97 interesujące